Individuals who intend to lose weight, prepare for an event, or in general achieve personal fitness goals engage in different forms of cardiovascular exercises. Walking and jogging are some of the most favored cardiovascular exercises among individuals of all ages. Since outdoor running and walking is not possible throughout the year, treadmills have a high demand among these users who prefer running or walking as a cardiovascular exercise.
Even though treadmills have numerous cardiovascular benefits, the effectiveness of the workout can be maximized by integrating strength training along with the cardiovascular workout. However, existing treadmills do not allow the user to engage in strength training and cardiovascular activities simultaneously. If the user prefers to incorporate strength training, the user needs to execute the strength training workout and the cardiovascular workout separately. As experienced by many individuals, the need to have two separate sessions for the cardiovascular workout and the strength training workout can be time consuming. Therefore, the need for a method that can combine both strength training and cardiovascular training is clear.
The lack of space is another issue that occurs when attempting to execute cardiovascular workouts and strength training exercises. Since the treadmill that is used for cardiovascular training and the weight equipment that is used for strength training need to be placed separately, a considerable amount of space is needed. Unless the individual has access to a health center, dedicating space for a treadmill and weight equipment may not always be practical.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the present invention is an apparatus that allows the user to obtain the benefits of treadmill training and also the benefits of strength training. In doing so, the present invention resolves issues such as the lack of time and the lack of space. Since the user can engage in cardiovascular training and strength training simultaneously, efficiency of the training session is maximized. On the other hand, since the weight equipment and the treadmill are available as a single unit, the issue of not having sufficient space is also resolved.